danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rings
=Long Range Rings= I hope I'm not stating the obvious here. But I noticed something: In the beginning I thought the Long Ring / Long Circle / Long Chakram are not that useful because the returning time of the rings is too long and leaves much room for the enemies to attack. But once the Angel throws one of the longer range rings you can swich out to another ring (e.g. Fire Chakram) which, while still in the air, might trigger the magical attack from much farther away than it would be possible normally. This means you have to have spent many SPs on MAG though to trigger the magical attack fast. --Majorlee 23:37, March 2, 2012 (UTC) For me you stated the obvious; I use that trick me too... Just a Long Chakram with Catapult's Card 4, you achieve a range of 230. Just swap for your usual ring and then, outrange enemies while being still powerful. Samuel17 03:21, March 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm just gonna put it out there that the Power Chakram with high STR, a Yellow Crystal 5 and a Quick's Card can be the most powerful weapon in the game. Ftaghn Talk 15:33, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Charge Chakram 6: Homing or not? I was looking at the notes for the weapons in the "Charge" series of Rings, and I couldn't help but notice that the note for Charge Chakram 6 says nothing about it being homing. Is it something people just forgot to add, or is it indeed, not a homing attack? Because if it honestly doesn't home in on enemies, then in my view it's the single most worthless weapon for the Angel; it's MP cost is too high for a useless attack. But if it's homing like I strongly suspect it is, then it's a fine weapon in my view. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 22:33, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Not homing. Still, I generally use it to slow loads of enemies, then switch to Fire Chakram to burn everything down with ease. Ivan247Talk Page 03:57, December 25, 2013 (UTC) I'm.... sorry.... WHAT?!?! If it were homing like the other two "Charge" weapons, then damage-wise, it would've been slightly better than Charge Circle 4.... Hm.... Screenshots. Any chance you could quickly take 3 in a row of Charge Chakram 6 in action? Just so I can better judge how bad or good a weapon it is? I don't need a gif- just 3 screenshots taken in quick succession. Could you do that for me please? RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 04:21, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Here. But I don't think this would help you much... (note: AT values are quintupled by the Priests) Ivan247Talk Page 04:55, December 25, 2013 (UTC) This ring really isn't made for focused damage (only when the flake passes through enemies would the damage be focused), but more for spreaded damage (you can even slow enemies far away, may be useful if you cannot quickly reach farther enemies safely)... Mostly made for total destruction in easier stages and slowing down hordes. But I think if this ring is Poison type then it's definitely OP...? Ivan247Talk Page 05:05, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Hm.... it seems to generate the arrows quite rapidly.... might not be terrible damage-wise per say as I originally thought, at least against large mobs. Slowing a crowd and then swapping for Charge Ring 2 or Charge Circle 4.... yeah, that could be pretty devastating. If you don't have anyone else for slowing stuff then this could have it's uses after all. But where the heck did the Poison comment come from??? .... I think, if this were a Poison weapon, it's AT would be 3-3, time..... maybe 3s since it needs so much MP, otherwise same attack style but with a Poison art theme rather than Ice art theme? Not that the chances of them ever giving the Angel any Poison weapons is very high, though I don't think anyone honestly ever thought the Sniper would find itself a Thunder weapon (the Indra Arrow), so who knows? Anyway, thanks for the screenshots Ivan! ;) RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 06:05, December 25, 2013 (UTC) How are they gonna top THIS? Level 7-8 weapons: Gods. Wow, ha66ii, just wow. Now I wanna see you throw in a weapon simply called "God" that behaves more or less like Chakram 5. What does ha66ii have planned for levels 9-S then? "Devils" or "Demons"?? ha66ii, I believe you skipped right past "Halos", but if you weren't ever planning to use "Halos" then I really am curious to see what you have in store for us. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 14:42, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Now this somehow reminds me of my prediction, "LV 7-8 weapons are the last set of weapons.". So my answer for you is "LV 9-S rings are "nothing"." Also, noticed that all the empty parts in the item.gif of the source are filled. This doesn't sound good. Ivan247Talk Page 15:21, September 13, 2014 (UTC) What do you mean, the empty parts are filled? (talk) 15:24, September 13, 2014 (UTC) .... You can't be saying Stick Ranger is coming to an end. You can't be saying that the ominous-looking castle is probably the final one. No. Just no. Stick Ranger isn't allowed to end. It just isn't. ha66ii better not be planning on dropping the ball anytime soon. By "empty parts", do you mean, tranparent image files that will be used for the level 7-8 weapons? Couldn't ha66ii just alter the source code to expand it for more items? More weapons? What do you mean, "all the empty parts in the item.gif of the source are filled"? What do you mean? ... Oh snap- wait.... Are we even gonna get level 8 weapons...? Level 7 compos...? 7*2=''14'' (weapon levels multiply by 2 before being added to FP). 14*4='56' (there are 4 stickmen). 6*8='48' (the current highest compo level is 6, times 8 possible compo slots across the whole team). 200 is what the upper limit for Rank S would be if it were to follow the limitation pattern of the previous Ranks. 200-(56+48)=96. The upper limit for our team Level has not hit 96 yet. Oh snap oh snap oh snap.... just NO. No no no no no. Stick Ranger do not end on us just yet.... Don't end on me just yet.... Stick Ranger's potential is limitless! Why does everything seem to add up to Stick Ranger ending soon! This better be some false ending ha66ii is building up to... if they've seen the wiki then they know we use the source code to help ourselves predict stuff... they would know exactly how to psych us out like this... that's what they're doing... right...? If our level cap ends at 96 exactly then that's exactly 190 SP to work with. Seems like the type of number ha66ii would leave us to work with for our SP.... It's getting a little hard to try to deny what's coming.... RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 16:15, September 13, 2014 (UTC) :I dug out the jar file of SR ver8.1 and noticed that there are two units of empty space after the Knuckles, the Sabels, the LV3-4 Orbs and the Chains. At ver8.1 the Claws, Blades, LV5-6 Orbs and Flails did not exist yet! At more recent versions the left one of the "two" empty spaces were filled with the Claws, Blades, LV5-6 Orbs and Flails. Now the remaining ones are filled with Cestuses, Great Swords, LV 7-8 Orbs and Morning Stars. :Expansions of the image file from ver8.1 to ver14.9 includes Spirits, 3rd tier Staves (from Inferno Staff to Mega Exp Staff), Rings (with the gap for Gods already in place) and the new Card images added at ver11.4. At 15.0 the new weapons images are added to the file, filling up all empty slots. It is possible that Ha55ii may expand the file to include LV 9-S weapons, but such long term planning does raise ending warnings when they closes up. :Well, I guess that my attempt to elaborate and understand things that much might not be the best idea. Ivan247Talk Page 17:05, September 13, 2014 (UTC) ::You might want to sit this one out, Ivan. I think this is about to hit the furnace. ( Omega16)(Talk) 22:38, September 14, 2014 (UTC) :I honestly don't know what path ha55ii will take with this, but I've always known that certain compo items were going to stop being upgraded eventually. For example, if a Black Crystal was at a much higher level, the block rate would make the game almost too easy! Pierce's Card is done already, and charms can't get much higher (unless there can be such a thing as a "97.5% effect invalid", but that's just 2.5% more than the last level compared to +30% between LV 1 and 2). Could the same thing happen with weapons? Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 23:10, September 14, 2014 (UTC) ::The chances of that happening with weapons are highly unlikely. You've seen the Indra Arrow, and you know what ha66ii can do. ::...Wait a minute... ( Omega16)(Talk) 23:28, September 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh, ha66ii might expand the image files again? Guess Stick Ranger won't be coming to a close so soon after all. ^^ The FP brackets for each of the VS Ranks might have to be widened a little to avoid the bracket for Rank S becoming too much larger than the brackets for the other Ranks. Level 9-S Rings are probably gonna be called "Satans"- ha66ii did get their nickname from me pretty much because they're into satanic stuff. I highly doubt ha66ii would stop the weapons before hitting level S weapons, though I don't know if they're gonna find a way to continue past that or not. I hope they do somehow though. ::My guess is Black Crystal will go straight to level S, however at some point may start increasing by 5% increments rather than 10% increments. So the absolute best block rate I can see Black Crystal S having is 95%, though it will probably be 90% or 85%. Even if that would make things pretty easy, ha66ii might avert that ease a little by making some enemies have ridiculous-AT attacks that are hard to dodge and come rapid-fire, thus basically forcing even the ranged characters to equip the higher-level Black Crystals. ::One thing that I've noticed about percentages- the (higher/lower) that they already are, the more each small little 1% (added/removed) means. Take Freeze Charm for example for a moment. Currently, the highest level is 4, at 95% Freeze invalid. If ha66ii makes a level 5 version at 97.5% Freeze invalid, that means you would get frozen only half as often with the level 5 version (2.5% of the time/1 time out of 40 freeze attempts) as with the level 4 version (5% of the time/1 time out of 20 freeze attempts). So that 2.5% would mean a lot in that case. ::P.S. Them edit conflicts. First $imga, then Omega16. So glad I cut and pasted before attempting to click "publish" after $igma or that woulda been frustrating as hell for me. ;P RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 00:05, September 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh, stop bragging to me that you saved an edit conflict. :P :::If the black crystal actually got that big, then basically every enemy will have to have rapid fire just to make it hard for those who have a black crystal, which would make it way too hard (even for ha55ii to implement) for those who don't. And for charms, yes I figured that (every time you halve the difference of 100 and the percentage of invalid, the amount of hits that will not affect will double), but it would basically be a super-high-level black crystal for elemental damage: way too effective. Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 01:30, September 15, 2014 (UTC) ::: :::Charms (aside from of course Poison Charm) don't affect AT. Also, targetting just one type with that sort of resistance isn't nearly as OP as getting all types with that sort of resistance, so I'd say a level 5 Charm set would be most welcome and valid. Heck, ha66ii could, in theory, have the level 5 Charms do 96% or 97%. Rather than the full 97.5%. Even just that much would make a noticable difference. :::I'm pretty sure Black Crystal will go straight to level S somehow or other. Maybe ha66ii might adjust it like they actually did with the Vampire's Card at one point to make it less effective. The Crystals seem to come as sets now, so it would be an awkward gaming experience to have the Black Crystal suddenly drop out of that set. Is there any reason you think each of the other Crystals should also stop being upgraded past a certain point? You can't smoothly end the Black Crystal's run without also ending the runs of all the other Crystals. At least not in my opinion. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 01:52, September 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::The Black Crystal and Charms is simply the game's version of "Easy Mode", anyways, so you might as well hit Level 10/5 with 95%+ and be done with it. ::::By the time most players start to rage at the later Snowfield stages, what else are they going to turn to? Might as well get to it... ( Omega16)(Talk) 01:55, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Hits Per Second or Hit Frequency. I added the amount of times per second the rings are capable of creating damage ticks assuming it constantly touched enemies. Should it be this way or should it display the exact value number in the code (its like a another hidden AGI type). RedHardcore (talk) 03:03, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Checked the code again. That value is indeed the minimum amount of frames before a ring could hit again. Both forms are acceptable, although I personally prefer hit frequency with the notice being this is the minimum frames of "cooldown". Ivan247 Talk Page 03:58, April 3, 2016 (UTC) : EDIT: Also I think the column should be placed before the BAT stuff. Ivan247 Talk Page 04:01, April 3, 2016 (UTC)